It Had All Been Worth It
by spunky17
Summary: Andrew and Margaret have been happily together for a year or so when they find out they are expecting a little one. Basically a one shot of the delivery of their little bug: A nice one shot of love and the beauty of being together as a family.


"Andrew, why won't she come out…"Margaret whined painfully to Andrew.

Margaret had been in labor for over 20 hours and she was on her last ropes. She had been overly tired and was extremely confused to why the baby was having such a hard time being delivered. Over and over she would continue to push through contractions but nothing progressed even if she had been 10 centimeters.

"She's a stubborn fighter like her mother, that's why. Just relax, breathe, breathe… She'll be out soon." Andrew soothingly whispered into Margaret's ear trying to calm her down. He squeezed her hand and hung closely next to her.

Margaret struggled through a few more contractions until the doctor announced he was going to help bring the baby down himself. Andrew held onto his wife as the doctor assisted her. Margaret winced through the process, as Andrew continued to hold onto her telling her it was okay, over and over again.

"Alright now Margaret, the baby's head has descended properly and is appropriately placed. Time to bring this baby into the world."

The nurses once again gathered around Margaret, and placed a pink polka dot baby blanket upon her belly. They helped Margaret pull back her legs and guide Andrew to prepare to stay close with Margaret.

"Margaret, when you feel the next contraction, give me the biggest push."

Margaret felt the immense pain of the contraction building up. "I'm pushing, I'm pushing, I'm pushing." She said through gritted teeth and closed eyes. Andrew chuckled softly laughing at his wife's determination.

"That's it bring her out Margaret." The doctor encouragingly said, and Margaret continued to groan as the baby girl slowly began to come into the world.

"Margaret, oh my gosh, Margaret she has so much hair!" Andrew excitingly said as he watched the baby's birth.

"Okay now, one more big push and your little girl will be here." The Doctor encouraged.

"I can't, I can't." Margaret huffed painfully. "Doc do it for me." She whined as she laid her head back on the hospital pillow.

Andrew smiled and shook his head. "Honey, I'm afraid you're the only one who can now. Relax and build up that energy."

"No, no, no, I can't Andrew, I can't". She painfully whined again.

The doctor and nurses were encouraging Margaret now.

"Come on Margaret bring your baby girl into the world." The doctor sternly told Margaret.

Margaret let out a loud groan and bore down. She had pulled back her legs even father now. Andrew began to rub her back, he kissed her forehead and turned back just in time to see the little girl's birth. "She's here, she's here…it's okay she's here." Andrew said happily to his tired wife.

Margaret huffed as she opened her eyes and saw her tiny daughter placed on her chest. "Oh my God, she's so tiny." Margaret said as she cupped her daughter's head. Andrew stared at the baby as the nurses suctioned out the fluid in the baby's throat and nose.

"She's here. I have a daughter. I have a daughter." Andrew said happily shocked.

The little girl began to cry, loudly and forcefully. Her chest went up and down as the little baby took her first breaths.

"Yah baby girl. Sweetie pie, I know. Welcome to the world baby." Margaret happily said soothingly to her newborn daughter. "Oh my gosh—" She began to shed some tears and Andrew leaned in and kissed his wife again on the side of her forehead.

"Okay it's time to cut the cord, Daddy." Said one of the nurses handing Andrew the surgical scissors. She instructed him how to and he proceeded to cut his daughters cord.

The nurses took the baby girl over too a little cart to weigh her and clean her off. "Go with her! Go!" Margaret said shoving Andrew up. Andrew quickly got up and walked towards his daughter, he turned back and looked at Margaret. She was so beautiful he gave her a loving smile and continued to his daughter.

"Six pounds and seven ounces! Good heart rate. Now lets get those little baby feet on a piece of paper." The nurse happily called out to the mother and father.

Andrew stroked his daughter's chest and grabbed carefully onto her little hand. He held her little palm and cradled it in his hand. His little girl was so precious and he couldn't believe that him and Margaret had created such a lovely little wonder.

The nurses wrapped the baby girl up and placed a pink beanie on her head, which has a cute pink bow sewn into it. They brought her over to Margaret and placed her in her arms. Andrew accompanied his wife and cupped his daughter's head in his hand.

"She's perfect." Andrew stated looking at Margaret.

"More than you'll ever know." Margaret responded sweetly to Andrew. The two kissed as Margaret took one hand and impressed it upon Andrew's face.

"She's a little fighter like her mom." Andrew said looking down at his daughter.

"And a little determined like her father." Margaret said happily staring into Andrew's eyes now. Margaret sweetly kissed her baby girl and stroked her soft cheek. She once again carefully kissed her daughter but on her little button nose.

"I already love her." Andrew said softly but gleefully to his wife.

Margaret cleared her throat from trying not to cry however the tears still formed. "I know, she's pretty spectacular". The baby girl cooed softly. "Yah, your daddy and I love you so much sweetie pie. We will always take care and love you." Margaret said fighting back sobs. Andrew cupped Margaret's free hand and brought it to the baby's head so they could carefully hold her together.

The doctor walked over to the couple and smiled. "She actually has some bruising on her forehead, but that's only because she was stuck behind your pelvic bone for so long. " The doctor said informing Andrew and Margaret as he gently pointed out the bluish purplish coloring on the baby's forehead and nose. "It will go away though very shortly. So truly nothing to worry about." He smiled again. "She's a pretty little trooper, ain't she?"

"She is." Andrew said responding to the Doctor.

"Let me see my Great Granddaughter!" Gammy Annie said barging into the room. Margaret and Andrew both smiled as they watched his mother, father and grandmother poor in.

"Oh my goodness, she's terrific!" Andrew's mother Grace exclaimed as Andrew's father Joe wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Well what's her name you two? I know Maggie picked out something great." Joe said excited.

"Yes, yes what's her name!?" Gammy said jumping in the air.

"You want to say it together?" Margaret asked Andrew. He nodded.

They looked at the family members who had been waiting so eagerly.

"Everyone this is…" Andrew started smiling at his wife. The two continued together.

"Annie Grace Paxton." The two said together smiling. Everyone cheered happily.

"Oh my goodness, Grace just like us!" Gammy said happily to the crying Grace. "I love, love, love her name. Sounds like someone I know!"

"She's taking after a great!" Margaret responded gleefully to Gammy.

"I am just so happy!" Gammy said placing her hands over her mouth.

"I want to be Pop Pop!" Joe stated cheerfully to Andrew and Margaret.

"Hi, little Annie Grace Paxton." Grace said kneeling to the baby and stroking her head, as she fought back tears. "I'm GeeGee. Oh she's so beautiful you two."

"Let me hold her, let me hold her!" Gammy cheerfully stated. Margaret happily but carefully handed little Annie to Gammy. Gammy held onto her and said with a smile. "Hiya dear, I'm Gammy Annie, just like your name!" The baby girl cooed looking up at her Great Grandmother. "Yes, yes! We are going to have so much fun together, I can already see all the tea parties!" As the other family members all gathered around the little baby, Andrew sat himself onto the edge of his wife's bed.

He embraced his wife and stroked her back. "I love you so much Margaret."

"Andrew you're everything I could have asked for." She responded. "Thank you for letting me, be apart of your life."

"No, no. Thank you for blackmailing me to marry you." Margaret grinned and Andrew hugged her tighter and then let go. The two looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other.

Gammy Annie was right. The universe had brought them together after all and it all had been worth it.

**If you want too see what I have imagined little Annie Grace to look like, check out my profile. She's a cutie!**

**Hope you have enjoyed the story and thanks for reading it! My little one shot . I would love to hear your feed back because I may actually add on a little segment to it. Just a little scene after the baby girl is brought home. Something cute and sweet! Let me know what you think and thanks again guys!**


End file.
